A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 14 - Arya IV
Arya IV ist das vierzehnte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark und die Gruppe übernachten in einer Feste in einer verlassenen Stadt am südlichen Ufer des Götterauges. In der Nacht erscheinen Kämpfer von Haus Lennister unter dem Kommando von Ser Amory Lorch und verlangen, dass die Tore geöffnet werden. Yoren verweigert das und es kommt zum Kampf. Als sich der Kampf zum Schlechten wendet, schickt Yoren Arya und einige Andere durch einen geheimen Fluchttunnel hinaus aus der Feste. Bevor sie flieht, gibt Arya den drei Gefangenen im Wagen eine Axt, damit sie sich befreien können. Synopsis Yorens Gruppe erreicht die Stadt am Götterauge Yorens letzte Krähen lagern am Fluss, der aus dem Götterauge nach Süden fließt. Der Fluss wirkt friedlich auf Arya Stark, bis Koss eine Wasserleiche entdeckt. Lommy Grünhand behauptet, er habe die Leichen schon vorher am Wasser schmecken können. Yoren befiehlt Dobber, dass er die Leiche nach etwas Brauchbarem durchsuchen soll. Yoren versucht vergeblich, sein Pferd durch den Fluss zu führen, aber es ist zu schlammig. Er beschließt, mit Koss flussaufwärts nach einer Furt zu suchen, während Woth und Gerren ihr Glück flussabwärts versuchen sollen. Die anderen sollen Wachen aufstellen und auf sie warten. Lommy und Tarber baden im Fluss, während Lommy Heiße Pastete mit Matsch beschmeißt und Rorge auf dem Wagen flucht. Er fordert die Jungs auf, sie aus dem Wagen zu befreien, solange Yoren fort ist, aber niemand gehorcht ihm. Kurtz fängt mit bloßen Händen einen Fisch. Arya beobachtet ihn dabei und findet, dass es eigentlich ganz einfach aussieht, ähnlich wie Katzen fangen. Gegen Mittag kehren die Kundschafter wieder zurück und berichten, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, den Fluss zu durchqueren. Im Süden gibt es eine Holzbrücke, doch diese ist zerstört. Yoren erinnert sich daran, dass es an der Mündung des Flusses aus dem See eine kleine Stadt mit einem Bergfried gebe. Er plant, bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit dort zu sein, alles zu verkaufen, was sie haben, damit der Lord der Stadt sie mit seinen Booten hinüber nach Harrenstatt bringt, denn er will verhindern, dass sie wieder ostwärts auf den Königsweg zurückkehren müssen. Von Harrenstatt aus will er in Harrenhal Schutz bei Lady Shella Whent suchen. Heiße Pastete erschrickt bei dem Namen der Festung und behauptet, dass es in Harrenhal Geister gebe, aber Yoren ignoriert ihn und befiehlt, aufzusitzen. Arya erinnert sich an die Geschichte der Alten Nan über die Festung: sie hatte erzählt, dass die feurigen Geister der durch Aegons Drachen Umgekommenen immer noch in der Festung umhergeistern und dass manchmal Männer morgens verkohlt vorgefunden werden, doch sie glaubt nicht daran und hält Heiße Pastete für einen törichten Jungen. Vielmehr hofft Arya, dass sie sich Lady Whent offenbaren kann und einer ihrer Ritter sie dann nach Winterfell zurückbringt. Sie reiten den Weg Richtung Norden entlang, und es geht schnell vorwärts. Eine Stunde vor der Abenddämmerung erreichen sie den ersten Hof. Yoren ruft hinüber, doch erhält er keine Antwort. Er bestimmt Dobber und Reysen, ihn zum Haus zu begleiten. Sie finden weder Töpfe noch Geld in den Häusern, aber auch keine Leichen, und das Haus ist auch nicht abgebrannt. Yoren vermutet, dass die Bewohner einfach geflohen sind. Tarber findet einen Garten, in dem sich die Gruppe bedient, ehe es weitergeht. Ein Stück weiter finden sie eine verlassene Holzfällerhütte, dann ein Flusshaus und verlassene Felder, die nicht bewacht werden. Dann erreichen sie die Stadt, in deren Mitte eine ummauerte Festung liegt, dazu eine große Septe und der Bergfried des Lords. Yoren ist beunruhigt, da die Stadt leer wirkt. Er teilt die Gruppe in vier Gruppen zu je fünf Männern ein, die die Stadt durchsuchen sollen, während der Rest die Wagen bewachen soll. Arya ist in einer Gruppe zusammen mit Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy und Woth. Woth war früher einmal Ruderer auf einer Galeere gewesen, daher haben sie den Auftrag, an den Hafen zu gehen und nach einem geeigneten Boot zu suchen. Sie finden den Hafen verlassen vor, nur ein kaputtes Ruderboot für etwa 4 Personen liegt noch am Pier. Yoren kehrt erst in der Dunkelheit zurück und berichtet, dass der Bergfried verlassen sei. Er vermutet, der Lord sei mit der Bevölkerung in Sicherheit gegangen, vielleicht nach Königsmund. Koss und Lommy schlagen vor, das Boot zu reparieren oder ein neues zu bauen, aber Yoren hält nichts davon. Gendry schlägt vor, ein Floß zu bauen, und Yoren denkt darüber nach, damit am Ufer entlangzufahren, aber dann müssten sie die Wagen zurücklassen. Er will eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Dann weist er an, dass sie die Nacht im Bergfried verbringen werden, obwohl Arya meint, sie sollten nicht in der Stadt bleiben. Yoren versucht, sie zu beruhigen, indem er erklärt, dass die Nachtwache keine Feinde habe, weil sie sich der Tradition nach aus Kriegen heraushalte. Der Bergfried ist klein und schlecht verteidigt, aber es gibt ein eisenbeschlagenes Tor und einen Fluchtweg, der durch eine Falltür in einer Scheune über einen Tunnel zum See führt. Tarber, Haujock und Kurtz werden eingeteilt, vom Turmhaus aus Ausschau zu halten. Dann bringen sie die Wagen und Tiere in die Feste und verriegeln das Tor. Sie finden eine Gans und zwei Hühner, die in der Küche zubereitet werden, auch wenn Töpfe und Geräte fehlen. Gendry, Dobber und Arya verrichten den Küchendienst. Nach dem Essen sucht sich Arya ein Plätzchen zum Schlafen, sie kann aber nicht einschlafen, und daher leiht sie sich Yorens Wetzstein, um Nadel zu schärfen. Syrio Forel hatte ihr erklärt, ein stumpfes Schwert sei wie ein lahmes Pferd. Heiße Pastete setzt sich zu ihr und fragt sie nach Nadel und nach ihren Brüdern, und sie erzählt ihm nichts, weil sie sich daran erinnert, dass Yoren ihr das verboten hatte. Arya versucht erneut, einzuschlafen, aber das Weinen des kleinen Mädchens hält sie zunächst davon ab. Dann träumt sie, ein Wolf heule, sie erschrickt und wacht davon auf. Sie scheucht die anderen Jungs auf, doch die machen sich über sie lustig, ihr würden Wölfe im Kopf umherspuken. Arya lässt sich nicht beirren und schreit die anderen an, dass etwas nicht stimmen würde. Tatsächlich ertönt wenig später Kurtz' Jagdhorn. Arya eilt bereits zum Tor, als die anderen sich hastig anziehen. Als Arya am Wagen vorbeikommt, ruft ihr Jaqen H'ghar zu, dass er sie befreien soll, aber sie ignoriert ihn. Ser Amory Lorch greift die Stadt an Arya erklimmt den Wehrgang und kann durch die Zinnen auf die Stadt schauen. Überall in der Stadt reiten Männer mit Fackeln umher, und sie zünden die Strohdächer an. Gendry kommt zu ihr, und sie rät, dass es etwa 100 oder 200 Männer sind. Dann sehen sie, wie eine Gruppe Reiter zwischen den Gebäuden auf den Bergfried zureitet. Yoren ruft Befehle, und das kleine Mädchen Wiesel zupft plötzlich an Aryas Bein. Die Reiter kommen vor dem Tor zu stehen und verlangen im Namen des Königs, sie einzulassen. Reysen fragt von oben, welcher König es denn sein soll, dem sie dienen. Dann erscheint Yoren auf dem Wehrgang, und er ruft hinunter, dass die Bewohner der Stadt geflohen seien. Der Anführer der Reiter verlangt zu wissen, wer Yoren ist, und ob er etwas mit Beric Dondarrion oder Thoros von Myr zu schaffen habe. Yoren antwortet, dass er diese Namen nicht kenne und dass im Bergfried nur einige Jungen für die Mauer seien. Yoren hält seinen Mantel hoch, damit die Reiter das Schwarz sehen können, aber der Anführer meint, es könne auch das Schwarz von Haus Dondarrion sein, das Yoren trage. Jetzt erkennt Arya das Banner, dass die Reiter bei sich führen: es sind Männer von Haus Lennister. Sie erinnert sich an den Ausritt Lord Beric Dondarrions aus Königsmund und auch daran, dass der Ritter auf dem Turnier der Hand geritten war und Jeyne Pool in ihn verliebt war. Es kommt ihr so vor, als sei das schon 1000 Jahre her, wie aus einem anderen Leben. Die Reiter verlangen weiter, dass die Tore geöffnet werden, und Yoren fragt, wer das Kommando hat. 300px|thumb|Arya kämpft auf der Mauer (von Felicia Cano ©FFG) Ser Amory Lorch reitet heran und stellt sich als Gefolgsmann von Lord Tywin Lennister, der Hand des Königs, vor. Er befiehlt im Namen des wahren Königs Joffrey Baratheon, das Tor zu öffnen. Yoren sagt, dass er dazu keine Notwendigkeit sehe, da sie keine Feinde seien. Ser Amory besteht darauf, das mit eigenen Augen herausfinden zu wollen und befiehlt abermals, das Tor zu öffnen. Yoren denkt eine Weile nach und sagt dann, dass er das Tor nicht öffnen wird. Daraufhin erklärt ihn Ser Amory für Rebellen. Fast zeitgleich fliegt ein Speer in Richtung Yoren, trifft allerdings Woth am Hals. Ser Amory befiehlt gelangweilt, die Feste zu stürmen und alle umzubringen. Speere und Fackeln fliegen in den Hof, während Yoren die Männer und Jungen einteilt, um die Mauern zu verteidigen: Koss und Urreg sollen das Seitentor verteidigen und Lommy soll Woths Platz einnehmen. Arya zieht Heiße Pastete hinter sich her, der sein Schwert beim Herausziehen aus der Scheide vor Aufregung erst einmal fallen lässt. Arya beruhigt ihn, während sie selbst einen Anfall von Panik unterdrückt und stattdessen "Winterfell!" ausruft. Dann erscheint der erste Kämpfer an der Zinne, und Arya muss sich zwingen, an Syrio Forels Mantren denken. Arya stößt Nadel in die Hand an der Mauer, Blut spritzt und der Kämpfer verschwindet wieder. Dann stößt sie das Schwert einem zweiten Kämpfer, der gerade über die Mauer klettern will, in die Augen. Nun haut auch Heiße Pastete mit seinem Schwert auf einen dritten Kletterer ein. Die Angreifer haben zwar keine Leitern, aber weil die Mauer aus groben Steinen ohne Mörtel aufgeschichtet ist, kann sie leicht erklommen werden. Yoren tötet einen der Anführer, Koss erschießt vier Angreifer am Tor, Dobber und Lommy töten gemeinsam einen Angreifer auf dem Wehrgang, wobei Dobber ebenfalls durch ein Messer des Angreifers umkommt. Arya steigt über einen Jungen, der so alt ist wie Jon Schnee und dem ein Arm fehlt, Qyle fleht einen Ritter erfolglos um Gnade an und stirbt durch einen Morgenstern, Arya tötet einen weiteren Angreifer zusammen mit Heiße Pastete und Gendry. Dann bemerkt Arya, dass die Angreifer die Mauer überwunden haben und in den Innenhof gelangt sind. Einen Moment lang weiß sie nicht, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden soll, denn überall riecht es nach Tod und Blut. Dann ist plötzlich Yoren bei ihr und ruft ihr zu, dass sie alle, die sie finden kann, durch die Falltür nach draußen bringen soll, weil der Kampf verloren sei. Gendry und Arya rufen Heiße Pastete, finden Lommy, der eine Wunde an der Wade hat, und lassen Gerren zurück, der zu schwer verletzt ist. Dann finden sie das kleine Mädchen Wiesel, das Arya an die Hand nimmt und hinter sich herzerrt, weil es nicht laufen will, nicht einmal, als sie geschlagen wird. Die Scheune, in der sich die Falltür befindet, steht bereits unter Flammen, aber die Falltür erreichen sie dennoch, weil Gendry Arya mit dem Mädchen hilft. Die Scheune ist ein qualmendes Inferno und die Schreie der verbrennenden Tiere liegen schrecklich in der Luft. Dann bemerkt Arya den Wagen mit den drei Gefangenen, die sie anschreien, damit sie sie befreit. Beißer und Rorge versuchen verzweifelt, sich zu befreien, indem sie sich gegen die Ketten und den Wagen werfen. Nur Jaqen H'ghar ruft mit seiner freundlichen Stimme nach Arya. Die Falltür ist nur noch einige Schritte entfernt, und das schnell sich ausbreitende Feuer erinnert sie an das verbrannte Gesicht von Sandor Clegane. Sie fragt Gendry nach der Axt, mit der er am Nachmittag Holz gehackt hat, und läuft kurz entschlossen wieder nach draußen, obwohl Gendry ihren Plan durchschaut und sagt, er würde eher das Vieh retten als die drei Gefangenen. Draußen sieht sie, wie Koss niedergestreckt wird, obwohl er sich ergeben möchte. Sie findet die Axt am Holzstapel, tötet einen weiteren Mann und kehrt zur Scheune zurück, aus der bereits dichter Qualm kommt. Es ist das Schwerste, was sie je getan hat, in die Scheune hineinzugehen. Der Qualm ist so dick, dass sie den Wagen nicht mehr sehen kann, also krabbelt sie auf dem Boden in die Richtung von Beißers Schreien. Mit Mühe erreicht sie den Wagen, wirft die Axt hinein und kriecht zur Falltür weiter. Kopfüber lässt sie sich hineinfallen, fällt ein paar Meter tief in den Schlamm und kriecht den Gang entlang. Sie weint und fragt sich gleichzeitig, um wen eigentlich. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die beim Götterauge spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 14